Bedtime stories
by CBBW3words8letters
Summary: Post finale. Future C&B of course. "What do you want to read tonight then?" Blair asked. "Tell me the story of the girl who always went after what she wanted" the child demanded.
1. Chapter 1

We did it you guys, we finally did it, Chair and we got our happy ending 3

I own nothing. Mistakes all mine :) Let me know what you thought.

* * *

"Ready for bed?" Blair asked to their youngest child.

"Ah-huh" replied the six year old kid coming out of the bathroom.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Blair enquired. The young boy flashed her a mega smile showing off his denture.

"Good boy" Blair praised "now it's time to get to bed sweetie."

"Where's daddy?" the little boy requested.

"Daddy was just…" Blair began.

"Feeding Junior" her husband finished for her.

"Did he like his new bed? I picked it myself this morning" their son announced.

"He loved it" Chuck assured him.

"I don't want him to die, like Monkey did, I didn't get to know him" the kid continued.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Junior is so young for that" Blair offered "he's going to be around for a while baby." Blair thought back to the moment Monkey died, Henry their firstborn was so attached to him that a few months later he went out looking for another mutt dog; they called him Monkey Junior who ended up just being Junior.

"Well... what about if we finish Harry Potter now?" Chuck mentioned. This was the third time they were reading the books; the little kid loved the fourth the most because of the dragons.

"No, no tonight" the boy protested.

"What do you want to read tonight then?" Blair asked.

"Tell me the story of the girl who always went after what she wanted" the child demanded.

"That story again, I see" Chuck mumbled lying next to this son.

"You love that story, don't you baby?" Blair murmured fixing her kid's pillow.

"I do, mommy, I do" the boy squealed.

"I know" Blair sighed kissing her child's head she started "Once upon a time in a very far away island there was a King and a Queen who wanted to be together, but a big bad dragon didn't want them to be happy. The king tried so many times to defeat the dragon, but it was big, and evil and spitted fire through his mouth, the king couldn't get close to him and that make him so sad, so he went to see the queen and told her they couldn't be together because he had failed, the dragon was still alive, living the king and queen sad, upset and broken; they loved each other very much but the dragon was getting on their way."

"One day" Blair continued "after crying so much, the Queen came up with a plan to finally get rid of the dragon, she loved the King with all her heart and soul, she just wanted for them to be together and happy, so she went to visit the king but he refused to see her. So the queen told the king's best friend she was going to see the dragon all by herself, as soon as the king heard about it he took his sword and went after her. He loved her very much, more than anything in the whole world; he didn't want the dragon to hurt her. So when the King got up there, to the cliff where the dragon lived, he saw the dragon spitting fire against the queen it didn't even notice the king getting close, so close the king drove his swords through the dragon's heart making it falling over the cliff."

"The King and Queen have finally defeated the big bad dragon, now they could be together and live happily ever after, and that's just what they did" Blair joyously finished the story.

"Yes, they did" the little child agreed yawning.

"Now it's time for you to sleep champion, you'll need all of your energy for tomorrow" Chuck informed.

"I can't believe Henry is graduating high school tomorrow" Blair expressed.

"Neither can I" Chuck whispered "good night Harold" kissing his little boy's cheek.

"Good night daddy" the kid replied.

"Good night sweetheart" Blair mumbled.

"Good night mommy" Harold sighed.

Chuck and Blair closed the door and walked away. "You know" Chuck whispered wrapping his arms around his wife's waist from behind, her back to his chest "I never did ask about the Queen's plan of that story after all."

"Oh, really?" Blair smiled "Well the Queen's plan was for them to fight together, that was the key, they should've had fought together since the beginning, the queen could've had distracted the dragon while the king fight against it, so the king could get rid of him and finally put behind his past and all the horrible things the dragon ever did to him…" then she turned around to kiss Chuck in the middle of the hallway.

"Thank you" Chuck murmured against her lips.

"Jeez, get a room!" someone protested behind them.

"Language" Blair admonished "and are you going somewhere?" looking at their eldest son all dressed up.

"Ugh, yes" Henry growled "and before you say anything, it's not by choice, Shopie wants to make sure our outfits for tomorrow are coordinated, whatever that means" rolling his eyes "so I'll just be out for an hour, I promise"

"Aw, you're going to be all matchy-matchy, that's so cute" Blair said.

"Mom, I love you, very much, but don't you ever use 'you' and 'cute' in the same sentence ever again" Henry replied "please."

"Fine" Blair sighed "be safe baby" kissing his cheek.

"Mom!" Henry fumed "I'm not a baby anymore, in fact I'm going to college at the end of summer."

"You'll always be my baby, it doesn't matter how old you are or where you are getting into" Blair explained hugging him.

"Great!" Henry conceded "Night dad" hugging Chuck.

"Good night son" Chuck whispered.

Henry walked away and before taking the stairs down he turned around just to see his father lifting his mother bridal style entering their room and smiled to himself.

:D


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Mistakes all mine.

Let me know what you thought ;)

* * *

"Time's up young boy" Blair informed entering Harold's room "time to go to bed."

"But Junior needs to be fed" the six year old boy protested and continued playing with the dog.

"And I'll feed him as soon as my job here is done" Blair said lifting her son from the ground.

"But daddy does that" Harold replied.

"You already know daddy it's not here tonight to do that" Blair mentioned.

"Because he's in… Landon?" Harold asked.

"It's London sweetie, and actually daddy must be on his way back home" Blair explained.

"Yay!" the child yelled twisting himself between his mother's arms "I want you to tell me the story…"

"Of the dragon? Again?" Blair finished.

"Nope, the one of the baby girl this time" the young boy beamed.

"Sure, I can do that, now you my little baby boy need to get into bed this instant" Blair ordered.

"Yes mommy" Harold sighed but went under the sheets anyway.

"Good boy, now… once upon a time…" Blair began.

"I am not too late, am I?" someone asked from the door.

"Daddy!" Harold screamed jumping out of bed and into Chuck's arms "you didn't miss anything."

"Great, I want to hear that story too" Chuck announced.

"Now back to bed Harold and I'll start again" Blair commented.

Chuck put his son on the bed and kissed his wife "Mhmm… who's going to tell the story" the little boy interrupted them.

Chuck and Blair chuckled "Yes, the story" Blair said "later..." winking at Chuck.

"Okay, okay" Chuck agreed moving to the other side of the bed.

"After the King and Queen of the far away island defeated the big bad dragon, they got married, and sometime before their second wedding anniversary the king and queen were blessed with a baby boy, they were both so happy with their first baby…" Blair started.

"Can we call him Henry?" Harold intervened.

"Of course sweetie, we can call him Henry, even so the king and queen were extremely happy with their little baby boy the queen wanted a baby girl, two years later they had another baby which was also a baby boy…" Blair continued.

"Harry?" Harold interrupted.

"Yes, we can name him Harry, baby" Blair relented "the king and queen were really happy, their family was growing, they boys were healthy, they were loved by a lot of people, but still the queen wanted a baby girl, so year and a half later the king and queen welcomed into their family a third baby boy they named him Hunter, both parents were ecstatic with their boys, they love them beyond words, they were truly happy but still the queen wanted a baby girl, someone she could dress up and all, with headbands and cute little dresses… for two years the queen did everything the doctor and other people told her to do to get a baby girl, finally the king and queen had another baby, and you see, the queen was happy over the moon because they got not only one but two baby girls, they were named Hera and Heaven and the king and queen couldn't be any happier, their family was so big, there was a lot of love for them, the queen finally got her wish…" Blair stopped, Chuck's hand reached for hers behinds the boy's back.

"What's wrong mommy?" Harold asked.

"Nothing baby, it's just..." Blair kept going "it's just the queen didn't know that seven years later she was going to be send a little angel named Harold, something happened and the queen got so sad and angry and upset, but that little angel gave her strength, he kept her alive… but that's another story, so once the king and queen welcomed their little angel into the enormous family they had, they felt complete, they were beyond content with their boys and girls and they lived happily ever after" Blair finished holding his little boy tighter.

"Story is up, time to go to sleep little champion" Chuck took over.

"Good night mommy and daddy" Harold said yawning.

"Good night baby" Blair barely whispered she was about to burst into tears.

Chuck hugged her "Good night baby" he said before leaving Harold's room. "Are you okay?" he requested moments later.

Blair nodded into his chest but tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh… it's okay to miss him, come on, it's time for my beautiful wife to get into bed too" Chuck offered kissing her hair and running his hand up and down her back to keep her warm.

"Yay mom, you're still up" a female voice intercepted them on their way to their room.

"What happened Heaven?" Chuck asked still holding his wife.

"Oh mom, I love you, I love you, I love you" Heaven's twin came running squeezing Blair between her and her dad and Heaven added herself to the family hug.

"What's going on Hera?" Blair finally found her voice, slowly turning around to address her daughters.

"We got an A+ on our project, Running a Fashion House, thanks to your help Mrs. Thompson said we don't have to do the last exam, yay" Heaven explained.

"Which is awesome, because now I do get to see the lacrosse game, we are so going to crush Roger's Academy next week" Hera yelled her predictions.

"Mom, are you crying?" Heaven enquired finally noticing Blair's tears.

"Are you hurt? Is there something wrong?" Hera alarmed requested.

"No, I'm not hurt, nothing is wrong, it's just… I love you my baby girls so much, I love all of my family so much" Blair stated.

"We love you, too, mom" the twin girls said at the same time now sandwiching Blair between them.

"Okay, as happy and proud as I am of my ladies getting an A+ my beautiful wife needs to get into bed right now" Chuck said, Blair's heart still skipped a beat every time he caller her his wife.

"Oh, daddy…" Heaven exclaimed "no need to be jealous, we love you, too" Hera finished it now crushing their dad between them.

"I love you, both of you, so much" Chuck assured them hugging them back "but it's true, I'm tired, your mom is tired, we are going to bed, it's been a very long day."

"Sure, daddy" Heaven mumbled winking an eye to her sister and they walked away.

"Omg, someone is getting laid tonight" Hera whispered into her twin's ear.

"Did they just say…" a mortified Blair asked.

"Oh yes, they did" Chuck replied "and that, my gorgeous and beautiful wife is one of the things I intent to do…" pushing the love of his life inside their room.

:D


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Mistakes all mine.

Let me know what you thought ;)

* * *

"…and now we just finish with this" Chuck explained handing back a hand towel and grabbing the aftershave bottle from his youngest son. They were inside Chuck's bathroom in front of the mirror and the kid was sitting on the marble countertop watching fascinated how his dad had just shaved.

"That smells so good!" Harold mentioned coming closer to Chuck to sniff him.

"I'm so glad you approve. And so does your mom" Chuck offered.

"Is she still doing dresses?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, she's working, but she should be home soon though" Chuck informed lifting the boy and carrying him to their bed.

"But why is she making more dresses? She has lots of them in there!" Harold protested pointing his right index finger behind Chuck, where their walk-in closet was.

"Lots of them, huh?" Chuck laughed "well those are her dresses, now she's making dresses for other people; she's presenting them next week so she needs to finish this week" grabbing the remote turning on the tv.

"Like the party she had the other time?" the kid commented "with people taking lots and lots of pictures?"

"Yes exactly like that" Chuck said still flipping through the tv channels.

"There!" Harold screamed "I love elephants" looking at the giant animals on the Nat-Geo channel.

"Okay, elephants it is" Chuck conceded.

Ten minutes later Blair walked into the room watching her husband and their youngest offspring still wade awake "well, well, well, shouldn't someone be on his own bed asleep by now?"

"Mommy!" Harold exclaimed "we are watching the elephants" he stood up and started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Wow, calm down sweetie" Blair came closer to kiss her son's forehead "I can see that" blowing up a kiss to Chuck "but it's late and you young man should be asleep"

"But there is not school tomorrow!" the little boy cried.

"I'm aware of that" Blair informed "but that's not the point, besides you are leaving early tomorrow morning, you need to rest"

"But Harry said he was going to sleep on the plane, I wanna sleep there too" Harold mentioned.

"And you can do that" Chuck assured him.

"Yesss!" they kid started jumping again.

"Great!" Blair rolled her eyes, Chuck spoiled their youngest child the most but then again she did the same too.

Chuck was taking their second son Harry and little Harold to his business trip to Greece, he was going there to check their newest hotel so with Henry away on his graduation trip with some of his classmates, Hunter their third son on a summer camp and his twin daughters helping Blair with the upcoming fashion show and the other two boys on school break Chuck offered to take them with him, he initially was going to be there for a day but now since he was taking his sons with him he was planning on taking some days off to show them around.

"He didn't want to go to bed without his bedtime story" Chuck announced as an explanation for their son still being up.

"I figured as much" Blair mumbled lying down on the bed with Harold between them watching the tv show.

"How was your day? Almost finished?" Chuck asked.

"Almost, we ran out of some of the fabric so we have to wait until tomorrow to get more and finish a skirt, but other than that, we are almost done" Blair explained.

"That's great, now you can relax, take a day off, go with the girls to a spa, don't overdo it, I don't want you getting sick" Chuck commented.

"I won't, I promise, and yes we have an appointment already… I miss you already" Blair sighed.

"You can still come with us" Chuck offered.

"No, I'll be way too anxious to relax" Blair shook her head "and won't let you guys enjoy your little trip, you have fun and when Henry and Hunter get back we can all go away for a week or something"

"Sounds like a plan" Chuck agreed.

"Oh, no, the show's over" the little boy protested.

"Oh, yes, you need to go to bed" Blair replied.

"But… but" the kid stammered.

"No buts little champion, you heard mom, time to go to bed" Chuck repeated.

"Oh-kay, but I still want my story" Harold pouted.

"Fine, go to your room, brush your teeth, I'll change and be there in five minutes" Blair conceded.

"Yay!" the young boy exclaimed.

"Come on, son" Chuck said lifting the boy from their bed.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Ten minutes later they were all in their pjs on Harold's bed ready for a story to be told.

"So what should we read tonight the 'Sleep Book' perhaps?" Blair offered.

"Dr. Seuss always helps" Chuck added.

"No, no, I want the story of the little angel tonight" Harold demanded.

"Ok, so here we go" Blair sighed.

"Are you sure?" Chuck whispered.

"Yeah, it's fine" Blair assured her husband the other day it took her by surprise and made her sad but now she could carry on "Once the King and Queen of the far away island got their beautiful pair of girls they felt happy, they were leaving their happily ever after and they never talk about having another baby but little they did know about a little angel sent their way a few years later.

The king and queen were busy and happy living their life, they were surrounded by people who love them a lot, the King's mother, sister and brother always came to their home to spoil the kids, equally the Queen's mother and stepfather, they went to visit their grandchildren every time they could, the queen's father and her other stepfather lived in another land but they made sure to see the children often, especially on Thanksgiving, that was the queen's favorite celebration, when the king and queen got married they decided to throw every single Thanksgiving party at their townhouse so all their family could be there, including the king's best friend, every year their house was full of people, food and a little bit of drama but above all joy, laughter and happiness, for so many years the king and queen had a great time until…" Blair stopped and she felt Chuck's thumb sweeping away a tear.

"One day at the end of summer the king and queen got some terrible news, the queen's father had a heart attack, he stayed at the hospital for a few days but the doctors say there was nothing they could do to help him, so the queen took her father back to his home and stayed with him until he passed away, after that the queen was deeply sad, angry, hurt… the king tried everything in his power to make her happy again but nothing worked out, her best friend too even her children were trying to make her feel better but it was hopeless, she was reacting to anything, that year they didn't have a Thanksgiving celebration because the queen was still sad and sick, until she fainted and the king had to call a doctor they ran some test and they have a great announcement to make, the king and queen were expecting a baby a little angel, the king was beyond happy about the news but he was worry about the queen's health…" Blair took a breath and continued.

"After that little revelation the queen understood life goes on, yes she was still sad and missed her father a lot but she was also extremely happy and excited about the new life inside her, she knew she had not only herself but that little angel to take care of, and the rest of her family too and little by little joy and happiness came back to the king and queen's home and they kept living happily ever after" Blair finished her story.

"I love you mommy" Harold said hugging his mother tighter.

"I love you too my little angel" Blair whispered feeling Chuck holding both of them for a few minutes.

"I think he finally felt sleep" Chuck mumbled.

"Yes, now you need to go to sleep too, you have a big day ahead of you" Blair announced.

"I can handle it" Chuck replied "are you okay?" leaving the boy's room.

"I'm fine, really" Blair assured him burring her head in his chest.

"I love you" Chuck sighed.

"I love you too" Blair murmured.

"3 words, 8 letters" Chuck repeated.

Blair looked up into his eyes "Always and forever" whispered against his lips.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know :D


End file.
